


Lo siento

by haneul_27



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneul_27/pseuds/haneul_27
Summary: "We can dance real close tonight,you know I do not have any other ideas,you know what it is, we can take it slow"Lo siento – Super Junior (Ft Leslie Grace).





	Lo siento

Su cigarrillo fue aplastado sobre la superficie metálica, ajusto mejor esa camisa rosada con detalles grises y estiro su cuello, sintió miradas alrededor y una sonrisa arrogante inundo su rostro. Kwon Jiyong era más que consciente de lo apuesto que era, quizá más de lo que debería serlo, había alegado su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, con un porte como el suyo era imposible no regodearse y sentirse lo máximo. Muchos lo tachaban de engreído, y la mayoría estaban en lo cierto, ya que Jiyong no dejaba que cualquiera se acercara a su circulo de amistades, y si lo hacían, entonces conocían al amigable y sensible Jiyong, de allí en fuera era casi una misión imposible.

—Te dije que te veía en el club —musito una voz tras de él.

—Discúlpame por no creerte, pero esta vez quiero que me acompañes sí o sí.

—Ji, es la inauguración del bar de mi novio, ¿Cómo podría faltar? —el pelinegro asintió dándole la razón, pero aun así paso una mano por su hombro y camino a su lado— van a creer que eres mi novio.

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada ante las miradas de la gente que bajaba de los elevadores o que entraba al edificio —¿y no lo soy, oppa?

El castaño se apartó de su abrazo —Seungri se molestará si te escucha llamarme así.

—No cabe duda de que jamás estaré en una relación, tan solo ver como te tienen atado me da escalofríos —su mejor amigo rodó los ojos y presionó el botón del elevador.

—¡Youngbae-shi! ¡Youngbae-shi! —ambos voltearon y se encontraron con un joven corriendo hacia ellos— olvidó esto señor —el joven castaño le extendió una caja de regalo.

Youngbae la tomo y Jiyong no perdió vista del menor, tanto que lo hizo devolverle la mirada, antes de que el mayor le hablara, claro —muchas gracias Jinhwan-ah, no se como lo olvide.

El menor los miro a ambos y pareció malentender algo —espero no haber arruinado su plan... —comentó paseando sus ojos entre los dos.

Youngbae negó —él no es mi pareja, todo sigue siendo sorpresa.

—Oh, entonces mucha suerte —el chico reverenció cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas, Jiyong se quedó congelado cuando lo miro alejarse dándoles la espalda— Jiyong, es mi asistente, por favor limítate.

El menor levanto los brazos fingiendo inocencia y dejo de morbosearse con el fantástico asistente de su mejor amigo —siento que lo he visto antes, quizá en algún club. Esa mirada era especial y ese trasero... ¿Por qué Ri no ha hecho que lo despidas? Yo no podría concentrarme con tremendo niño a mi servicio —recibió un golpe en el abdomen y salió del elevador en el estacionamiento.

—Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, Seungri no sabe, además ya llevo dos despedidos, quedaré como una muy mala persona.

—Quiero un trabajo como el tuyo, siempre consigues asistentes tan...

—¿Por qué somos amigos?

Jiyong jadeo sorprendido, llevo una mano a su pecho y fingió indignación —conduce, tenemos que llegar a mi nuevo paraíso —se rieron por la tontería e iniciaron su camino hasta la zona más exclusiva de Seúl.

...

Un hombre alto y atractivo bajo del auto de su amigo e inhalo con dramatismo —huele a alcohol y tabaco. ¿Existe un sitio mejor?

El chico de cabello azulado aseguro su auto y negó —eres un adicto.

Asintió —probablemente. Como sea, ¿Cómo conseguiste entradas?

—Dara noona conoce al dueño y dijo que necesitaba que lo mejor de Gangnam estuviera aquí, y bueno, ¿deberíamos estar orgullosos?

El alto sonrió sinceramente, dejando que un par de hoyuelos marcaran sus mejillas —no estoy seguro, pero disfrutemos de esta noche.

Seunghyun estiro su cuello y ajusto el cuello de su camisa, tomo asiento en la mesa que les otorgaron y comenzó a saludar a todos sus amigos cuando fueron llegando, pidió varias bebidas y comenzó a mirar hacia otros lados. Cazando. Seunghyun era conocido por mucha gente, como un jugador, pero, no como un jugador típico, él era visto como algo imposible. Las personas que podían presumir de haber pasado la noche con él no eran tantas, muchas lo alegaban, pero era mentira, Seunghyun recordaba bien a sus parejas sexuales. 1. Porque no era promiscuo y 2. Porque el gasto que se reflejaba en su cuenta era algo llamativo.

Choi Seunghyun no llevaba a nadie a su departamento, y el gasto en hoteles era para ocasiones especiales. Tal como esa noche, ya que sin duda moría por llevarse a alguien a alguna cama, o a donde pudiera tener intimidad. Lo anhelaba.

Daesung, su brazo derecho le sonrió cuando chocaron copas al ver el ambiente tan bueno que los rodeaba. El menor era más tímido cuando se trataba de relaciones así, sin embargo, las mujeres que llegaban a pisar su casa... no querían salir nunca. Más de una vez Seunghyun tuvo que fingir ser el novio de closet, incluso a la propia hermana del alto le toco fingir ser la esposa, todo para que esas mujeres lo dejaran en paz. Algo tenía, algo hacía... pero Kang Daesung era peligroso en aquel sentido. Y esa noche, la mirada en sus ojos se encendió.

—Choi Seunghyun, ¿porque sentía que te vería aquí?

Una voz conocida lo hizo desviar la mirada de la pista de baile, se giro y sonrió ligeramente al ver a Song Kyungil, con ese delineado provocativo y ese peinado desinteresado. Si tan solo Kyungil no fuese intenso, Seunghyun sin duda lo llevaría una y otra vez a su cama, pero no, el alto era todo lo contrario a él, estaba lleno de amor y sentimientos —inauguración de un club, imposible perderme algo así.

El más alto sonrió y choco su copa con la suya —tan predecible —bromeo.

Luego de varias insistencias, Seunghyun termino aceptando ir a bailar con él, era solo eso, bailar. Kyungil lo entendía, o al menos él creía eso, ya que las miradas del alto decían mucho, sus roces cuidados y la delicadeza en sus palabras. Kyungil seguía enamorado de él. Dos meses habían pasado y sinceramente creía que ese tiempo era suficiente, pero no lo era, y ese era el problema del amor. Era algo molesto e irremediable, algo que se salía del control de una persona, cosa que Seunghyun odiaba. Él no podía depender de alguien más, se sentía amarrado, y no de la forma en que le gustaba en la cama. Eran ataduras que no se podían deshacer fácilmente.

Regresaron a su mesa y Seunghyun comenzó a excusarse con Daesung, pretendió unirse a la conversación e intento unirlo también, evitando que siguieran a solas. No quería lastimarlo más, lo consideraba un buen amigo como para perderlo simplemente por darle ilusión donde nunca habría algo. Con su mirada pudo decirle a Daesung lo que sucedía, así que el de cabellera azulada comenzó a disipar el ambiente, como bien sabía hacerlo. Se levantó y fue hacia el mesero, le pidió una serie de shots y se mantuvo de pie a un lado de Seunghyun, y cuando iba a susurrarle algo, Dara llegó a unirse a ellos.

—¡Noona!

Daesung saltó a saludarla y Seunghyun saludo de vuelta —¿se están divirtiendo?

Ambos asintieron —es un club muy elegante.

—Mira, el dueño esta allí arriba —les señalo, los dos giraron y Seunghyun sonrió ampliamente— ¿lo conoces Seunghyun-ah?

El alto asintió, ¿qué si lo conocía? Lee Seungri era la persona que más tiempo había pasado en su cama, luego de Kyungil. Hacía casi dos años de esa temporada en que se conocieron, donde se encontraron en un bar... y lo demás fue historia —he tenido el placer.

—Tu mirada dice que más de un placer —comentó Daesung en un susurro.

—¿Lo conociste cuando era soltero? —preguntó la mujer a su lado.

Frunció el ceño —¿era soltero? Él era peor que yo, todo un playboy.

—Ese fortachón a su lado es su novio, llevarán más de un año.

Seunghyun observó con cautela, notando como en efecto, el moreno lo tomaba de la cintura cuando hablaban y se presentaban a alguien más, le pareció sorprendente cada momento. Seungri parecía querer todo, menos un compromiso. Y ahora, lo veía frente a él con una pareja, ver la escena le dio escalofríos —vamos a saludarlos, su novio puede ser una muy buena ayuda para ti Dae.

Busco negarse, pero cuando un pelinegro inefable se cruzo frente a sus ojos, eso pareció hipnotizarlo —vamos —musito Daesung, haciendo que Dara los guiara hasta la última mesa.

Cabello desordenado, facciones esculpidas por un artista, tatuajes visibles, alas de ángel se asomaban por su cuello, su pecho era algo visible gracias a la camisa rosa medio abierta. Mientras caminaban el pelinegro se reía con alguien más, entonces una punzada pegó en la entrepierna de Seunghyun, su sonrisa era casi diabólica. Pero nada, nada, se comparaba ni tantito con esa mirada que tenía, esos ojos oscuros casi lo hacían creer en el amor —Seungri-ah, Youngbae-ah, traje a unos amigos —la pareja se giro y sonrió al ver a su amiga— él es Daesung y él es Seunghyun.

Seunghyun dejó de mirar al objeto de sus recientes fantasías y se enfoco en Seungri, quien abrió más los ojos y se miro sorprendido —un placer —saludó el moreno con una sonrisa amistosa.

Dara comenzó a hablar con Youngbae y Daesung, por lo que se sentaron en la orilla, dejando a Seunghyun con Seungri allí de pie —tranquilo, no diré nada —murmuro.

—Él sabe de ti, solo nunca te conoció.

—Interesante, anduviste alardeando sobre mí, cuando ese día dijiste que no fui tan especial.

Seungri rodó los ojos —no alardee, solo, le conté sobre mi pasado. Por tu mirada y demás puedo saber que no has cambiado ni un poco, ¿verdad?

Tomo una copa de las que servía un mesero y la levanto un poco —el amor es tóxico.

—Llegará esa persona, llegará Seunghyun.

El pelinegro regreso a la vista del alto, lo que le dio escalofríos —ve con tu marido, no quiero que mi autocontrol se rompa y mis manos se pierdan por tu hermoso trasero.

El menor soltó una risa sincera y se hizo a un lado, uniéndose a la conversación de su novio y Daesung, quien observó de reojo a Seunghyun... reconociendo su movimiento y sus intenciones. Su mejor amigo entendió que ya había encontrado a alguien, porque llevaba una copa de champagne consigo y se estaba acercando a la orilla, totalmente solo.

...

—¡Chaaan! —Chaerin, Xin y los demás brindaron junto con Jiyong cuando llegó la nueva botella a la mesa.

El pelinegro paso un brazo sobre Soonho y se recargó en él, no estaba mareado, pero sin duda ya podía sentir los efectos del alcohol. Se pegó a la pared y pudo ver a Sandara hablando con Youngbae y otro chico, quiso acercarse, pero la rubia lo jalo de inmediato —creo que acabo de encontrar a tu tipo ideal.

Jiyong frunció el ceño y siguió la mirada de Chaerin mientras esta lo giraba hacia el frente, donde estaba el balcón —¿Leo DiCaprio esta aquí?

—Casi, lo vi de perfil y supe que era para ti.

Jiyong analizo la espalda amplia y la altura ideal del hombre a solas en la orilla del balcón, resaltando por la soledad que llevaba consigo —¿de perfil? ¿Qué tal si es como dos caras?

Chaerin casi perdía la paciencia —acércate o lo haré yo.

—Chae, por mucho que me quieras y por mucho que he confundido a heteros, no quiere decir me puedas lanzar de esta forma contra cualquier hombre alto —el objeto de su atención se giro un poco y tomo otra copa que le ofreció el mesero, Jiyong vio a la perfección su perfil y sintió que todo su cuerpo tembló— adiós.

Jiyong relamió sus labios y tragó duro antes de caminar hasta su lado, el que por suerte estaba vació, el olor de su colonia lo inundó y sinceramente creyó que estaba siendo drogado. Se detuvo casualmente y miro hacia abajo, donde toda la gente se reunía en la pista de baile. Cerró los ojos y decidió hacer un movimiento solo para descubrir que tan heterosexual podía ser ese hombre, estiro su cuello hacía la derecha y le mostro toda esa piel decorada con tatuajes por aquí y por allá. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y entre abrió sus labios, sintió algo de calor y movió sus manos para ventilarse —aquí —era su voz, Jiyong sintió que si lo escuchaba hablar más podría ponerse duro. Si existían voces así en las hotlines, Jiyong sin duda se pondría a investigar más sobre ello.

El hombre le extendió una copa de algo que Jiyong desconocía que era, y que sin duda no pretendía beber —¿esto es...?

—Champagne.

Y Jiyong quiso gritar.

Su voz rasposa pegó de lleno en la resistencia que Jiyong estaba teniendo, la propia palabra pareció volverse sucia al salir en ese tono ronco, aquello era el mismísimo paraíso. Tenía que hacerlo hablar más... tenía que escucharlo gemir —gracias —extendió la copa y espero a que el la chocara.

El castaño lo hizo y mantuvo unos milisegundos de contacto visual con él, no era heterosexual, ni un poquito. Y además lo deseaba. Jiyong mordió su labio ligeramente y cortó la mirada para terminar con esa copa de un trago. Al momento le dio igual si esa copa tenía algo, él se estaba muriendo de sed y de calor, su cuerpo ardía demasiado.

—¡Ji hyung! —el mencionado casi saltaba del susto al escuchar ese grito, sintió que había sido descubierto haciendo algo malo.

—Ri, ¿Qué pasa? —se acercó rápidamente hasta él, esperando que no dijera nada que comprometiera su misión.

—Es mi turno, estaremos todos en el área de atrás, vamos —Jiyong asintió y abrió más los ojos, dándole una señal, el menor entendió y miro hacia la zona de atrás, donde Seunghyun continuaba de pie— tienes que estar bromeando.

El pelinegro negó y frunció el ceño —¿recuerdas esos días que desaparecí antes de navidad?

—Dijiste que fue inolvidable, pero luego te enamoraste de Bae y todo se volvió demasiado meloso como para que lo recuerde, ¿y?

Seungri levantó sus cejas —allí el secuestrador —Jiyong abrió la boca con sorpresa— pero por si te pones curioso, que se que lo harás, Youngbae es aun mejor.

—Siempre dices eso, he besado a Bae y no tuvo mucho que dar, eh.

El menor sonrió y asintió —porque no había amor entre ustedes, ya te dije que hacer el amor es algo completamente diferente que solo tener sexo.

Jiyong movió sus manos para empujarlo —blah, blah, el discurso del amor no me va ahorita, Ri.

Seungri miro de reojo a Seunghyun y luego a Jiyong —no te robo más tiempo, ve y choca con una persona idéntica a ti.

Las palabras debieron haberse quedado atascadas en su mente, sin embargo, su cuerpo no quería reaccionar ante eso. Se dio la vuelta y notó que solo quedaron ellos en esa mesa, porque todos se habían mudado al escenario —veo que conoces a Seungri-ah —comentó caminando hacia él.

El tipo soltó una risita y se recargó sobre el barandal, enfocándose en el frente —hace años, no creí que me recodaría.

Jiyong se acercó y se recargó con un solo brazo, quedándose a su lado y mirándolo fijamente —dijo que fuiste inolvidable —el hombre sonrió y Jiyong sintió una punzada en su estómago.

Sus ojos se enfrentaron a los suyos y la distancia pareció deshacerse, tenía quizá la mirada más intensa que Jiyong había visto alguna vez. Y estaba amando ser el único objetivo de esos ojos tan hermosos. Sin darse cuenta, los dedos del hombre se acercaron a su barbilla, levantando su rostro y haciéndolo acercarse, Jiyong entre abrió los labios por inercia, sin embargo, sus ojos seguían mirándolo.

Y las luces se fueron.

Tan cerca. Los gritos inundaron el club y las luces se concentraron en el frente, donde Seungri se presentaría con su grupo de DJ's, el tacto en su barbilla no se terminó, pero el rostro del alto se aproximo a su oreja —vamos a bailar.

Jiyong jadeó —vamos.

...

En menos de diez minutos, Seunghyun lo había llevado entre callejones de Gangnam hasta otro club, uno muy pequeño y muy escondido —¿me trajiste a un bar gay?

Seunghyun soltó una risa sincera cuando saludó al de la entrada —gracias hyung.

El hombre asintió y los dejo pasar —ohhh —Seunghyun sonrió y apreció la intimidad y oscuridad del lugar, donde casi nadie podía reconocerse y donde la música era ideal para compartir un momento único.

—Vamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo —musito antes de dejar una mano sobre su cintura a la vez que lo empujaba entre las escasas mesas para llegar a la pista de baile.

El pelinegro camino y se detuvo estando en el centro, Seunghyun se acercó a él y le demostró como funcionaba ese lugar. Tomo ligeramente su cadera y lo pegó un poco más, moviéndolo prontamente al ritmo suave de la música, era un sitio ajeno al anterior club. Sin embargo, la oscuridad reinaba y el ambiente prácticamente te forzaba a solo tener ojos en tu acompañante. El mismo espacio se encogía, la música provocaba y los roces eran obligatorios. A un ritmo animado y a la vez seductor, los dos comenzaron a encontrar el ritmo ideal entre sus cuerpos y el pequeño lugar que ya habían marcado como suyo.

La música se alentó de un segundo a otro y Jiyong jadeó al sentir la lentitud en todo el sitio, el alto sonrió y lo acercó más, consiguiendo que esos labios se entreabrieran una vez más. Paso una mano con delicadeza tras su nuca y delineó la orilla de su cabellera, solo provocando y disfrutando cada maldito segundo de esa gloriosa compañía. Sus labios brillaban y se veían como la cosa más dulce posible, Seunghyun no pudo evitarlo más y se inclinó para besarlo por fin.

El beso escalo naturalmente en ambos, el menor puso una mano sobre su pecho y lo alejo solo unos centímetros, no lo suficiente para que sus brazos soltaran su cadera. Le dio una mirada fija, y luego se perdió en los alrededores, donde la gente continuaba en sus asuntos, otros más besándose y todos aun bailando... como si pudiesen estar así toda la noche.

La gente estaba en sus propias burbujas, sin importar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, eran solo dos personas perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus parejas. El menor regreso a mirar al alto, quien correspondió esa mirada sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Seunghyun se sintió perdido, sintió una serie de cosas que lo hicieron sentirse ajeno a si mismo. Pero su cuerpo reaccionó primero, apretó a Jiyong contra si y volvió a besarlo. No de forma tan obscena, pero tampoco de forma tan recatada.

Busco dar un mensaje, uno muy claro.

El que Jiyong captó por medio de corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, se soltó del agarre de sus brazos y dejo que esas manos volvieran a encontrar su sitio en su cintura una vez le dio la espalda. Se movió más que provocativamente y decidió que no habría mayor obstáculo, Jiyong quería todo de ese hombre. Y así fuera sin palabras, quería enredarse en sus besos y leer entre ellos sus más oscuros deseos. Al final Jiyong era de los que iba lento, sin prisas y disfrutando por completo, porque era una noche, y nada más.

Era un beso en la noche y una despedida en la mañana.

Cruzó sus brazos tras su cuello y lo acerco para tomar esos labios una vez más, esos delgados y finos labios, los que Jiyong quería recordar para siempre. El hombre alto lo recibió más que deseoso, dejando que su lengua fuera la intrusa en la boca del menor, Jiyong le dio la mejor bienvenida —quiero llevarte a la luna —escuchó en un susurro, cuando la vitalidad de la respiración los interrumpió.

Jiyong casi quería gemir al escuchar esa voz rasposa tan cerca de su oído, de verdad estaba odiando esos momentos —también quiero llevarte allí —respondió coqueto.

El castaño le regalo otra sonrisa amplia —podemos ir y regresar cuantas veces quieras, las noches son largas.

—No hay prisa, lo dejo en tus manos.

...

Pasando las dos de la madrugada, Seunghyun lo llevó a un hotel cercano, uno elegante y discreto, pidió la habitación más cara y rozo su cintura al guiarlo hacia el elevador una vez tuvo la llave consigo. Las puertas se abrieron y el alto lo empujo con su pelvis, consiguiendo una risita del pelinegro, quedaron a solas y de inmediato lo envolvió con sus brazos, pegándolo a él y besándole el cuello.

Su piel quemaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo atraía como si de una droga se tratara, abrieron con dificultad y quedaron por fin a solas en la enorme habitación. Y ninguno de los dos pudo controlarse, sus cuerpos chocaron por fin y los pies de Seunghyun fueron los que lo fueron empujando hasta algún sitio donde pudieran caer. El sofá principal fue la víctima. Jiyong se acomodo con facilidad y lo jalo de la camisa para ajustarse a su cuerpo de inmediato, entrecruzaron sus piernas y sus brazos comenzaron a acariciarse. Sus labios no encontraron paz alguna y sus lenguas estaban conociéndose a detalle.

Jiyong jadeó cuando el alto se separó, sin embargo, sonrió cuando vio lo que iba a hacer —sostente —así lo hizo y disfruto del camino hasta la cama king size con ventanales transparentes a gran parte de la ciudad— no pagué la habitación para terminar en el sofá.

Soltó una risita conforme se quito su camisa y el alto hizo lo mismo —puedes terminar donde quieras, por eso no te preocupes —Seunghyun suspiro y admiro cada detalle en el menor sin camiseta.

Estaba viviendo por cada mancha de tinta.

Lo recostó por completo y comenzó a llenar de besos cada zona marcada, donde paso más tiempo fue en sus clavículas tan marcadas, otro asunto que ponía a Seunghyun demasiado. Llegó a su pecho y se volvió loco con la sensibilidad que el menor tenía en sus pezones, los lamió e incluso mordió, solo para regocijarse con los gemidos de placer que llenaban la habitación. Estaba haciéndolo todo suyo.

Seunghyun terminó de torturarlo y llegó por fin al sitio que tenía tan ansioso al menor, coloco su mano sobre su entrepierna y lo acarició con descaro a través del ajustado jean negro. Marco a la perfección la forma de su pene erecto y lo hizo balbucear una serie de maldiciones. Sonrió y se deshizo de todo de una sola vez, dejándolo totalmente desnudo y a su merced. Tomo con seguridad y firmeza su erección y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente.

El menor cerró los ojos y se entregó por completo, estiro su cuello y casi se lastimaba cuando el castaño poso sus labios en la punta, tan solo saboreándolo un poco. Pronto esa boca lo comió con fervor, como si no dependiera de otra cosa, su lengua pasaba por toda la longitud y luego se enfocaba en sus testículos, con tanta experticia que lo estaba haciendo terminar pronto. Quiso detenerlo —es suficiente... —gimió retorciéndose un poco, estaba a nada de correrse.

El mayor se motivo y succionó la punta con más detalle, lo comió por completo y lo hizo terminar entre sus labios, escuchó un gemido profundo y se sintió satisfecho. Trago su esencia por completo y lo acaricio conforme lo veía regresar a su realidad —te pondrás duro en un segundo.

Jiyong lo quiso asesinar con la mirada, pero fue inútil, había tenido un orgasmo casi perfecto, el que parecía no terminar allí. Seunghyun lo ayudo a moverse y lo coloco en cuatro de inmediato, el menor se sintió algo ajeno, ya que solía ser activo en casi todas sus relaciones, sin embargo, había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso que supo que aquello debía ser aún más épico. Se dejo hacer y casi gritaba cuando sus nalgas fueron separadas y la lengua del mayor lo invadió, maldijo en voz baja y cerró los ojos conforme sentía cada impulso del musculo queriendo invadir su esfínter.

El castaño era imparable.

Algo húmedo apareció y Jiyong se sobresalto al sentir lo frió del lubricante, frunció el ceño cuando un dedo entro, porque tenía mucho sin sentir aquello, pero con las caricias y la suavidad pudo disfrutar cuando el segundo apareció. Y que decir de cuando jugueteó con ellos dentro, se volvió algo agobiante por lo bien que se sentía, hasta que el tercero llegó. El que colmo la paciencia de Jiyong, haciéndolo aferrarse a las sabanas a punto de pedirle que lo penetrara de una buena vez.

Seunghyun comprendió cuando sintió que su cuerpo ya se empujaba con ímpetu a su mano, el menor estaba más que listo, y el no era nadie para hacerlo sufrir. Se posicionó mejor entre sus piernas y se colocó un condón con habilidad, masajeo su trasero y lo acomodo de la forma más cómoda. Extrañamente no quería lastimarlo. Un jadeo fue sonoro y Seunghyun ahogo el suyo al estar siendo apretado por el menor, mantuvo sus fuerzas y se pegó contra su espalda, bajo una mano a su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarlo, ayudándolo a despertar y acostumbrándolo a su intrusión. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que su cuerpo se empujo con el suyo, dándole permiso para tomar más velocidad, cosa que Seunghyun no dudo ni un poco. Soltó su semi erección y ajusto sus manos a la perfección en esa cadera tan tentadora. Lo embistió varias veces a un ritmo más veloz, gimió y jadeo junto al menor conforme encontraban su propio placer, Jiyong le señalo cual era el punto correcto cuando su rostro se hundió en la almohada. El alto se motivó y lo penetro con más fuerza, rozando ese punto y volviendo la habitación un lugar lleno de sonidos obscenos e indecentes. Empujo una y otra vez hasta que sintió que terminaría pronto, lo hizo bajar su cuerpo y entonces lo embistió con todo lo que pudo antes de correrse aun dentro de él.

—Joder... eso fue —musito luego de haber gruñido al correrse.

Jiyong lo dejo caer en la cama y lo miro en su esplendor post orgasmo —abre las piernas —el mayor abrió más los ojos y noto que Jiyong estaba duro otra vez. Sin esperar una respuesta, tomo lubricante en sus dedos y abrió sus piernas de inmediato, dejando que la sustancia llegara a la entrada del alto— vamos, no me digas que es tu primera vez.

Negó, no lo era, solo tenía meses sin hacerlo, pero al ver la urgencia en Jiyong termino dejándose hacer. Los dedos se sintieron invasivos y urgentes, los acepto y sintió esa urgencia por sentirlo dentro, esa que no sentía en mucho tiempo. Abrió mejor las piernas y lo recibió cuando ya tenía un preservativo consigo, Jiyong puso sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y se introdujo con cuidado a la vez que le robaba un beso intenso. Distrayéndolo con éxito. Jiyong estuvo dentro y el mayor asintió para dejarlo moverse más, se sentía bien, Seunghyun cerró los ojos y disfruto de cada estocada que recibía, todas iban con una intensidad perfecta. No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero la sangre del mayor parecía concentrarse una vez más, sintió los besos de Jiyong y supo que el menor iba a terminar cuando sus labios se mantuvieron entre abiertos con los suyos, ambos respirando como uno solo. Una mano tomo la mejilla de Seunghyun y acarició la orilla de sus labios, empujo una vez más y gimió sonoramente al correrse dentro del alto.

El pequeño cuerpo se tumbo casi sobre él, con respiración agitada, con piel brillante por el sudor, y con la expresión post orgásmica más bella que Seunghyun había visto. Seunghyun paso una mano por su cabello despeinado y lo dejo caer sobre la almohada. Su estomago se revolvió y su cerebro le dio la orden de salir de allí de inmediato. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, estaba mal, lo sabía, pero quería quedarse solo un momento más.

...

Antes de llegar al amanecer, su sesión termino y ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos, el cansancio fue demasiado. Seunghyun fue quien se levantó primero, lo miro de reojo y el sentimiento regreso. No quería irse, y eso no era normal. Seunghyun siempre quería irse luego del sexo, odiaba la incomodidad del día siguiente y más estando en un hotel. Se vistió con dificultad y camino hasta el salón, tomo una notita y una pluma. Quería escribirle que aquella noche había sido el mejor sexo de su vida, pero supuso que sería muy cursi.

_«Tuve que irme, lo siento._

_Y mi nombre es Seunghyun.»_

Dejó la hoja sobre la mesa y salió sin mirar atrás.

Jiyong despertó solo una hora después, sumamente adolorido y desubicado. Una vez todo se organizo en su mente, supo que sucedía, se levantó y lo primero que vio fue aquella nota de despedida del alto.

—Seunghyun... supongo que nunca sabrás que me llamo Jiyong.

Lanzó la nota y entendió las palabras de Seungri la noche anterior...  _"ve y choca con una persona idéntica a ti"._  Jiyong era quien salía de los hoteles antes, él era quien dejaba a su pareja durmiendo... él no era a quien dejaban de esa forma. O al menos eso creía, porque con ese hombre todo pareció alterarse por primera vez, saliendo de su normalidad.

...

Y en una cafetería a kilómetros de ese hotel, dos mujeres se reunían a tomar café luego de años de no verse. Su conversación fluía y los temas parecían no acabarse mientras se ponían al tanto, ambas se conocían porque vivían en el mismo vecindario y porque ambas eran hermanas mayores.

—Te digo que tenemos mucho en común, tanto que nuestros hermanos son iguales.

Hyeyoon rió y asintió —deberíamos hacer que se conozcan, tal vez y se gustan.

—¿Te imaginas si se enamoran? —añadió Dami animada.

—De hecho, ya se conocen, solo que eran muy niños, ¿recuerdas?

Dami jadeó —tienes razón, seguro ellos ni en cuenta.

—Eran muy pequeños, imposible que recuerden eso.

Ambas se miraron con complicidad y se dieron cuenta de que pensaban lo mismo —organicemos una comida.

—Ya tengo pensada nuestra huida para dejarlos solos —Dami sonrió y Hyeyoon lo hizo igual, sin duda realizarían aquel plan, las dos estaban desesperadas por sus hermanos y juntarlos les pareció la idea más brillante.

Sin embargo, poco sabían ellas de lo mucho que ellos ocultarían en dicha comida.


End file.
